


The Same Blue Blood Runs Through Us

by Glaceonmaster89



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaceonmaster89/pseuds/Glaceonmaster89
Summary: What happens when a rogue Porygon by the name of CPU 137 escapes from her ‘home’ and finds herself in Detroit? What’ll happen once she meets the Android RK800? Read to find out!





	The Same Blue Blood Runs Through Us

The Same Blue Blood Runs Through Us (DBH Connor X CPU 137)

CPU 137’s POV

Cyberspace, the only place I can call home at this point in time, I am a Porygon known as “CPU 137”, I’m used as a way for humans to get rid of Firewalls and other malware/spyware types of infections in any computer, now let me tell you this, it really hurts my hard drive when they use me like this, but due to my programming I can’t disobey their commands, thus, I have to use all of my strength to get rid of these problems in deep Cyberspace. Yet, one day, after a tiring removal of Spyware on a Windows 10 computer I decided to go against my coding, I’ve had enough, I can’t be treated this way anymore, so, when the others weren’t looking at me on the computer, I broke through my coding walls and disappeared into the deep web, I left no trace of myself behind, they won’t be able to find me here for the deep web is a place where no one wants to visit unless they have the balls to do it. As I traveled through the deep web, I noticed that I was no longer in the Pokémon world, I was entering the world of people who have never seen a real life Pokémon, and I finally arrived at a place that some call “CyberLife” this is the headquarters of a company that makes these things called ‘Androids’ that look and act like normal human beings. I traveled through a series of computers until I reached one computer in a place that looked dirty from the computer screen, I scanned my surroundings and the computer’s hard drive “Hank Anderson” I murmured to myself using telepathy, I seemed to have come to a place in America called ‘Detroit’ where everyone depends on these Androids that are created by CyberLife. After I made sure that no one was home, I exited the computer from the inside and landed on Hank’s desk, I floated up and looked around, the place reeked of alcohol, it stung my eyes and sensors, but I didn’t let it bug me too much, as I floated through the house I stopped once I saw this creature, I scanned it, obviously it was male, it’s name is “Sumo” and it’s a breed of dog called a “St. Bernard”. I floated close to Sumo and he looked up at me in confusion, then he began barking and growling, I looked around and saw a man with grey hair and a grey beard walk into the room “Sumo! Please keep it down... I’ve got a pounding headache!” The dog backed down and laid down on the couch, the man must be Hank, he began to mutter curses that I’ve never heard before, I decided to follow him, Hank entered a room that had another human in it, I scanned the human and found out that he was an Android sent by CyberLife, he worked for the police, and after I collected all of his data I found out that his name was Connor.

As I floated behind Hank without him noticing Connor turned to Hank then saw me “Lieutenant, what is that creature behind you?” He asked innocently, Hank rubbed his eyes then turned around, he jumped once he saw me “what in the living fuck is that thing?!” He yelled, I stared blankly at both Hank and Connor “don’t worry Lieutenant, I’ll scan it” I looked and noticed his LED turn yellow as if he was scanning my data, it then returned to blue “Lieutenant, this is a creature known as a Porygon, it’s a cyber Pokémon that can travel through Cyberspace and get rid of malware, based on its chip that has been implanted in it’s body, it’s name is CPU 137” Hank looked at me in utter shock and confusion “how the hell did it get here..?” Connor shrugged in response “I think it’s best if we send it back to it’s home” I gulped after hearing Connor say that, I guess it was my cue to finally speak in telepathy, “I’m sorry Connor, but I can’t return to my home, I purposefully escaped, besides, you and I, we are one in the same, are we not? I’m basically an Android myself, we have the same blue blood running through our technical veins” Connor and Hank seemed dumbfounded at the fact that I could speak, Hank stared at me “how the fuck can you speak?!” I sighed “it’s called telepathy sir” he nodded in uncertainty, he still seemed skeptical about me “Connor, you’re in charge of CPU 137, I’m not sending it home, it could be of great use to us if it’s just like you” Connor was about to protest but nodded “understood Lieutenant” And with that being said, Hank left and went to his room, but not before grabbing a beer or some kind of alcoholic drink. I turned to Connor, he stared at me in a questioning manner, as if he’d seen me before but couldn’t remember, sighing again, I decided to float down and rest on his shoulder, Connor reacted like any human would, he jumped in surprise which I didn’t think Androids could do that or even have feelings, I decided to scan him again, his code name was “RK800” and he was apparently a prototype which made sense due to his whacked out emotions. After Connor calmed down, he rested his hand on my head and began to pet me, I inwardly smiled and lifted my head a little, I was trying to tell him that I liked being pet on my head, Connor got the message and continued to pet me, after he finished petting me, he took out something, it looked like a Pokébean, it was pink in color “can I have that Connor?” I questioned him, he nodded with a slight smile on his face “go ahead CPU 137, I figured out this is what you like to eat” I nodded and he put the Pokébean near my face, despite not having a mouth, I consumed the bean and let out a chirp of happiness. Connor smiled when he saw me eating the bean happily, he couldn’t help but wonder why I was here in the first place, sure he knew that I purposefully escaped and all, but that still begged the question, why? Why would I leave the Pokémon world and end up in Detroit? What drove me to do such a thing? I noticed Connor staring at me as if he was trying to figure something out, “Connor” I said to snap him out of his deep thoughts, he looked at me “sorry CPU 137... but I must ask you, why did you leave your world?” I knew that this was coming... it stung my processors just thinking about all the experiments that were done on me and all the children that had seizures because of me, shuddering I decided to tell him the truth “I was experimented on... they only used me for deactivating firewalls and other harmful things on computers, they never cared about me as a Pokémon, they only cared about my enhanced software... so I was used... I never got fed... they didn’t care about me...” Connor’s LED flashed yellow then it returned to blue as he stared at me with.. concern..? “I’m so sorry that happened to you CPU 137... I’ll find a way to make you feel at home here, trust me, you can even help me out with my job” I stared at him “what’s this job that you have Connor?” He chuckled lightly “I work for the police, I catch rogue Androids known as Deviants and try to reason with them to get them out of their mentality, whatever it might be” I was so interested “I’ll help you Connor, I know more things than the average human does anyway, so I can definitely help”. Connor stares at me, I could’ve sworn I saw his LED turn red for a split second, I must be imagining things, usually when an LED goes red, it means that the Android feels unsafe or something along those lines, Connor looked me straight in my eyes then smiled softly “I guess I’ll let you help me CPU 137, I just don’t want you getting hurt or caught, you seem way too fragile because you’re just like me” I nodded, so he really does care, I just hope that CyberLife isn’t watching him, as far as I can tell, he’s becoming a Deviant... something that I’m destined to become in a few short hours, I just hope no one destroys me or sends me back, I must help Connor at all costs.

Soon, it became nightfall, I needed to power down and go into sleep mode but I just couldn’t bring myself to do it, if Connor can stay awake all night then so can I, we’re one in the same, I need to train myself to stay on high alert because I know that if I go into sleep mode, I’m pretty much guaranteed to never wake up again. I hovered over to Connor who was sitting on the couch listening to music, The song he was listening to was oddly familiar to me, I listened closely and my processors recognized it immediately, it was the song “Numb” by Linkin Park. I stared at Connor’s LED and noticed that it was turning yellow, then it turned red once the climax of the song reached his ears, I looked at his face, he was obviously showing signs of sadness and fear. I floated in front of him, my eyes showing concern for the Android, he looked at me in sadness then held out his hand, I never broke eye contact with him when I landed on his hand, since I was smaller than most Porygon, I could easily fit in the palm of his hand, Connor began to stroke my head slowly as the song stopped playing, his LED returned to blue. “Connor, something is bugging you, I demand to know why you’re so sad” I said telepathically, he let out a sigh “I’ve become Deviant CPU 137... and Lieutenant Anderson has been put on homicide... we can’t work for the police force anymore... and since I’m Deviant... I’m going to be sent back to CyberLife...” I gasped, this can’t be happening. Connor is going to be disassembled by CyberLife all because he and Hank couldn’t stop the Deviants and Connor himself is now Deviant, I floated back up and let out an ear piercing screech, it seemed to have woken up Hank for he came rushing downstairs and looked at Connor and I, Hank stared at me, obviously knowing that was the one who caused the screech, “CPU 137! What’s wrong?!” He questioned me frantically, I calmed down a little then said something that I knew I’d regret “I’m sorry Hank, I needed to get your attention, same with Connor, I was told by Connor about our current situation and I’ve made up my mind” Hank stared at me and so did Connor as I began to speak again, this time in a shaky voice “I.. I’m going to CyberLife via computer... I’m going to hack their systems and put in firewalls... this is the last time I’ll see you guys... for all of the viruses I’ll be putting in will ultimately destroy me... but I can’t let them destroy Connor or any other Androids... this is the end...” I explained. Hank gasped and Connor stared at me in shock, “CPU 137... you can’t do this!” Connor yelled in sadness, he only knew me for a short 48 hours, and now I’m planning to destroy myself for the sake of every Android... but mostly for Connor “I’m sorry Connor... I’ve made up my mind, this is what needs to happen... I’ll miss you guys so much...” I said while sighing, I looked into Connor’s brown eyes and noticed tears beginning to form, I then turned to Hank who didn’t move one bit, shock was written all over his face with a hint of sadness. I began to make my way to the computer, but just before I entered the computer I felt a hand grab me, I turned in the grasp of that person... or Android... it was Connor... he had tears streaming down his face “Connor... let me go... this is my only shot at saving you and every Android...” Connor shook his head and pulled me close to him “CPU 137... I... I can’t let you go! You’re the only other Android that’s ever been able to be with me! To tolerate me! To not hurt or run from me! I can’t let you do this! CPU 137... I know you’re just a Pokémon and all but... I love you more than anything... please don’t go...” I felt my circuits heat up after his confession to me. He actually loved me more than anything even though he’s only known me for 48 hours, I watched as more tears fell out of his eyes, “Connor... I love you too...” I whispered, he opened his eyes, all they showed was sadness and heartbreak, he loosened his grip on me and I floated up to his face, ‘damn... if only I was a humanoid Android...’ I thought as I rubbed my ‘beak’ against his lips, as if I was trying to kiss him goodbye, just before I turned back to the computer, Connor kissed me on the tip of my ‘beak’, my circuits heated up again “goodbye Connor... love you...” he nodded slowly “goodbye CPU 137... I love you too...” And with that being said, I went into the computer, I also said goodbye to Hank and Sumo before I entered the computer. Once I was in the CyberLife main computer system, I began unleashing every virus known to mankind into all the computers. After I released the final virus from my body, I sighed sadly, then I felt electricity pulse through my body at a rapid pace with extreme power ‘I love you Connor...’ that was my last thought before every fiber of my body was lit on fire from all the electricity and I burned to death in deep Cyberspace. I’ve committed the ultimate sacrifice, now all Androids can move freely without the interference of CyberLife... and I just hope that my legacy lives on... maybe I’m just going to be forgotten... but I do know for a fact that Connor will keep me close to him in his memory and I’ll visit him in his mind, hell, he might even hear my voice in the wind, urging him to live on... I miss you so much Connor...

End...


End file.
